Like A Love Song
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Hanya cerita absurd yang tanpa sadar di ketik dan di post. jangan minta lanjutan plis (ಥ ಥ)
Nafasnya mulai terengah hebat, jantungnya pun terasa sakit karena andrenalin yang meningkat, kedua kaki panjangnya pun mulai terasa pegal karena berlari tanpa henti sejak…entah, sudah berapa lama ia berlari, yang jelas kondisinya yang berantakan saat ini sudah cukup menggambarkan sejauh apa ia berlari. Bahkan tak peduli akan ransel hitam yang semula masih berada di balik punggungnya, yang kini entah kemana. Mungkin sengaja ia tinggalkan untuk meringankan beban langkahnya.

Kullitnya yang tergolong eksotis pun sampai berubah sedikit pucat karena udara yang mulai dingin karena baru saja turun hujan. Mengabaikan segalanya, bahkan pada kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah akibat reaksi kloroform yang sempat ia hirup ketika pria-pria berbaju hitam itu sempat menangkap dirinya, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil meloloskan diri dan berlari secepatnya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah itu. Tidak mau"

Belah bibirnya yang mulai memucat bergumam di antara keheningan malam yang, melunturkan warnanya yang segar dan menggiurkan.

Ia ketakutan. Meski kedua kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari saat ini, ia tetap memaksakan kedua bagian tubuh yang paling di andalkannya itu untuk saat ini. Jikalau telapak kakinya mulai terluka hingga berdarah pun semua itu taka apa, asalkan dirinya dapat berada sejauh mungkin dari pria-pria suruhan yang di tugaskan untuk menyeretnya kembali ke satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya kabur saat ini.

"Tuan Muda! Kami mohon berhentilah!"

 _Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana!_

Semakin panik, ia memacu kedua kakinya lebih cepat setelah mendengar teriakan pria-pria itu kepadanya. Ia tidak mau usahanya malam ini menjadi sia-sia seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dan…

 **Brugh!**

"Aagh!"

Tubuhnya tinggi semampainya terhuyung ke belakang saat tiba-tiba membentur sesuatu yang keras yang menghalangi jalan di depannya. Bahkan sampai membuat tulang hidungnya terasa sakit. Ia masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit di hidungnya ketika sesuatu yang ia tabrak itu mulai mengarahkan kedua kaki panjangnya mendekat.

"Tidak kah kau mengerti jika sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari rumah itu? Dariku? Huang"

Usapan di hidungnya seketika berhenti, kepala bermahkotakan bulu sehitam gagak itu mendongak cepat dan kedua mata runcingnya terbelalak sempurna melihat sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Bahkan tubuhnya pun mengerti jika harus menjauh dari sosok dengan mahkota _misty white_ itu, yang kini menatapnya bengis serta aura kelam yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Bibirnya terkunci rapat, hanya kedua kakinya masih bergerak mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari sosok mengerikan itu. Sekalipun wajahnya tampan, baginya sosok itu sangat mengerikan.

Tak memiliki kesempatan itu berteriak karena sosok itu bergerak sangat cepat menangkap tubuhnya dan berakhir di bahu kanannya yang tegap.

Kembali membawanya ke dalam sangkar emas yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk.

Menjejalkannya pada keterikatan rumit yang tak di mengerti. Dan juga tekanan bagi mental juga tubuhnya.

"Ini malam terakhir mu berusaha kabur. Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa keluar selangkah pun dari istana ku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like A Love Song**

 **Mr. Actor** and **Mr. Singer**

 _Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami jadi merasa lebih lega setelah mengatakan semuanya pada anda hari ini, _Lord_ Kris Wu" kalimat tulus itu di sertai senyuman khas di bibir seorang pria paruh baya berkumis yang duduk di sisi kanan meja makan panjang di ruangan tersebut.

Dengan segala kemewahan yang bertebaran di Ruang Makan khusus untuk menjamu para tamu, serta perabotan berkilau sekelas kediaman para bangsawan, sudah cukup menjelaskan orang seperti apa yang memiliki kediaman mewah layaknya kastil Eropa ini. Karena sosok terpandang itu hadir di antara mereka-mereka yang sengaja datang yang biasanya meminta beberapa bantuan darinya.

Dan lelaki bergelar _Lord_ itu tersenyum pada tamu-tamunya, senyum ramah yang cocok dengan rupa tampan terbantahkan miliknya. Membuat sosoknya menjadi sangat berkilau, dengan pakaian serba putih serta hiasan _badge-badge_ penting pada pakaiannya, lalu mahkota _misty white_ miliknya yang di tata sedemian rupa yang sangat cocok dengan wajah campuran miliknya.

"Jangan sungkan untuk datang kemari dan membicarakannya denganku Tuan Mark. _Manor_ ini terbuka untuk para pendukung Wu Imperor" suaranya yang sangat khas mengalun ramah, membuat para tamunya tersenyum melihat keramahan sang tuan rumah.

Karena biasanya para Bangsawan memiliki sikap yang cenderung arogan dan menyebalkan.

.

 _ **Mereka hanya tak tahu seperti apa wajah di balik topeng emas itu.**_

.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit menjamu makan siang para tamu yang jauh-jauh datang ke _manor_ Wu hanya untuk menemui si pemilik manor yang super sibuk itu, akhirnya mereka mengundurkan diri karena menyadari jika Tuan Besar pemilik _manor_ pastilah memiliki jadwal padat yang menunggu.

Masih dengan senyum di pias tampannya yang tak terbantahkan, sang Wu hanya menghantarkan para tamunya hingga di ambang pintu Ruang Makan yang di jaga oleh dua bawahannya yang berpakaian serba abu-abu gelap. Senyum di bibir tebalnya yang berwarna plum segar itu lambat laun menipis hingga akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan mata.

 _Auburn_ miliknya menggelap, pancaran hangat yang selalu menyelimuti pandangannya ketika bertemu banyak orang berubah menjadi tatapan dingin tak tersentuh dan juga ekspresi datar, yang membuat beberapa bawahannya yang berada di sekitarnya semakin menundukkan kepala mereka. Takut.

Lelaki yang usianya masih menjadi misteri itu –bukan karena di sembunyikan, namun karena banyak orang tak yakin berapa umur sang Wu sebenarnya-merogoh saku jas putihnya dengan tangan terbalut white slove, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih yang terdapat noda kehitaman yang menyebar hampir ke seluruh sapu tangan.

Darah yang mengering.

"Dia sudah bangun?" tidak tahu bertanya pada siapa. Tatapannya masih terkunci pada sapu tangan kumal itu.

"Tidak, belum _Lord_. Dokter Peter telah datang beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekretaris Kim sudah mengantarnya kesana"

Wu melipat sapu tangan itu kembali dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jas.

"Malam nanti bawa penjaga yang semalam bertugas. Aku ingin tahu apa yang orang itu lakukan hingga dia bisa kabur untuk yang kesekian kalinya"

"Baik _Lord_ "

"Dan jika Tuan Kai datang segera bawa dia kesana"

"Arsitek dari Korea Selatan?"

"Persiapkan kebutuhannya selama dia bekerja disini. Dan ingat, perketat penjagaan, untuk sementara tolak semua tamu yang ingin bertemu denganku. Katakan saja jika aku sedang berada di China"

"Kami mengerti _Lord_ Kris" kelima bawahannya membungkuk serempak.

Kris mengayunkan kedua kaki panjangnya meninggalkan Ruang Makan serta para bawahannya yang segera melakukan tugas masing-masing. Sembari melepas _white slove_ yang membungkus kedua tangan besarnya, ia menuju tangga yang bernuansa perak serta _bronze_ yang elegan. 2 orang pria berpakaian abu-abu gelap sigap mengikuti langkahnya saat ia menginjakkan kaki pada anak tangga.

Menuju bangunan lain yang letaknya tersembunyi dari _main manor_ , yang di kenal banyak orang sebagai kediaman Wu generasi ke 8. Dengan segela kewibawaan dan kharismanya sebagai lelaki berdarah campuran dari 3 Negara, Kris memang tak ubahnya seperti Pangeran dari Negri Dongeng yang banyak di impikan para gadis di masa remaja.

Kris memang seorang Pangeran. Kris adalah Bangsawan Wu.

Semua orang pun tahu jika kekayaan keluarga Wu tak terbantahkan lagi. Mereka memiliki banyak saham di banyak Negara, dan juga ikut serta dalam pemerintahan di Negri Ratu Elizabeth. Inggris.

Kekuasaan berada di genggaman tangannya. Apapun itu, tak akan pernah luput dari pengawasannya. Dan sebagai manusia terpadang, Kris di lahirkan untuk menjadi dominan. Dan lelaki bermahkota _misty white_ yang indah itu telah membuktikannya. Karena hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun berada di Inggris-ia besar dan tumbuh di Kanada- Kris telah menanamkan nama Wu miliknya di jajaran orang-orang berpengaruh di Inggris.

Termasuk di dalam dunia hitam yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Penjagaan sudah di tambah?" kedua kakinya otomatis berhenti mengayun tepat di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah.

Masuk melalui pintu rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam main mannor, ruang bawah tanah yang sejak dulu memang ada dan sebenarnya tak terpakai. Hingga suatu hari-3bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya-Kris mengalih fungsikan bangunan bawah tanah itu untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Dan tak satu orangpun yang memiliki akses masuk kesana tanpa perintah langsung darinya. Para bawahannya hanya berjaga di depan pintu masuk dan diluar. Dimana bangunan bawah tanah itu berada di sekitaran labirin di dalam _manor house_ Wu.

"Sesuai perintah anda _Lord_ Kris. Kami menambah penjagaan selama 24 jam, dan kami sudah memeriksa ke seluruh manor, dan semuanya aman" pria yang berdiri di sisi kanan pintu masuk menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Aman? Jadi menurutmu dia kabur dari tempat ini menggunakan sulap? Atau jubah tembus pandang milik Harry Potter begitu?"

Tidak ada yang berani membantah. Keempat-dua yang setia berdiri di belakang sang Wu-pria disana hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka dalam.

Kris memasukkan _white slove_ miliknya yang harus di buang ke dalam saku jas bawahannya yang masih setia menundukkan kepala, kemudian melenggang masuk menyusuri lorong sempat bangunan bawah tanah. Suara langkahnya yang nyaring menjadi satu-satunya musik pengalun di antara himpitan dinding bercat _monochrome_ tersebut.

Bangunan bawah tanah itu hanya memiliki sebuah lorong dengan penerangan yang cukup memadai, yang berakhir di depan sebuah pintu besar bercat sama seperti dinding. Sekilas pandang siapapun akan terkecoh dengan karena cat yang sama, namun jika di perhatikan lebih jelas, terdapat sebuah kenop pintu berbentuk unik yang tersambung oleh sensor sidik jari. Jadi bisa di pastikan jika hanya pemilik _manor_ dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang mendapat akses.

Begitu kenop pintu di putar oleh Kris, kedua pintu besar itu bergerak terbuka dengan sendirinya. Membuat kedua sosok pria yang berada di dalam ruangan-kamar lebih tepatnya-itu menoleh kearah pintu, dan kompak memberikan salam dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit –bagi pria berjas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya. Lalu seorang pria lain yang bertubuh lebih mungil dengan stelan serba biru gelap, serta mahkota sewarna _chesnut_.

Kris melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar super luas yang begitu menakjubkan itu. Segala sesuatu hal lengkap berada disana, dari berbagai macam _gadget game_ terbaru hingga fasilitas super mewah yang ada. Dan pintu kamar otomatis bergerak menutup.

Kamar tersebut bernuansa biru laut, dengan lantai terbuat dari kaca super tebal yang di bawahnya dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai tepi pantai yang hangat beserta pernak-pernik musim panas, kemudian langit-langit kamar yang bernuansa langit malam yang lengkap dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang akan berpendar ketika kamar dalam keadaan gelap, lalu yang paling menakjubkan adalah sisi lain kamar yang dindingnya adalah sebuah layar besar tipis yang saat ini menampilkan pemandangan labirin _main manor_. Layar itu berfungsi sebagai _wallpaper_ , yang dapat di ganti sesuka hati jika pemilik kamar merasa bosan.

Kamar itu bagai surga, segala macam hal terpenuhi. Bahkan hingga mini bar yang berisi berbagai makanan manis yang di rancang khusus, lalu tak lupa _walk in closet_ yang terisi lengkap dengan berbagai kebutuhan. Mulai dari pakaian hingga aksesoris. Dan semuanya adalah barang-barang bermerk yang tak terhingga.

Ah ya, dan satu lagi yang mencolok. Yaitu 2 anak anjing berjenis kelamin jantan dan betina, si berbulu warna coklat dan si putih yang menggemaskan.

Kedua anjing itu berlari riang menyambut Kris yang berjalan mendekat pada ranjang queen size di tengah ruangan. Mengeluskan kepala kecil mereka di kaki panjang sang Wu, yang bahkan tak sedikitpun membuat lelaki itu sedikit melirik pada 2 anjing menggemaskan yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya.

"Jadi ada kabar baik untuk ku Dokter?" suaranya yang berciri khas memecah sunyi di kamar luas tersebut.

Dokter Peter yang sebenarnya berkebangsaan Korea Selatan itu berdehem pelan, kedua tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

"Luka di telapak kakinya masih belum banyak berubah. Saya sudah mengganti perbannya dan memberikan lebih banyak krim pengering luka, dan juga memberikan obat pereda nyeri" suara berat sang Dokter mengalun. Di samping kanannya sekretaris Kim berdiri dengan kacamata bertenger di tulang hidungnya.

Kris memaku tatapannya pada sosok pemilik kamar yang masih terlelap di bagian tengah tempat tidur besar itu. Seseorang bermahkota sehitam arang yang terlihat begitu damai dengan wajah manisnya yang seolah tanpa beban. Sementara di samping kanan sosok itu terdapat sebuah boneka Panda super besar yang duduk bersandar pada _headrest_.

Diantara kebekuan dan arogansi yang terpancar di auburn gelapnya, terselip keteduhan ketika mata itu tertuju pada sosok pemilik kamar yang lelap.

"Tidak mengalami infeksi?" ia alihkan tatapannya pada sang Dokter. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Karena saat itu anda memanggil saya dengan cepat dan luka-lukanya berhasil di obati"

Kris kembali memusatkan fokus matanya pada sosok damai itu, kemudian menoleh pada sekretaris pribadinya. Memberi _gesture_ agar pria muda itu meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan sang Dokter. Maka sekretaris Kim pun mengundurkan diri dari kamar luas tersebut.

Lelaki Wu itu menghela nafas pendek, kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya di tepian tempat tidur yang empuk. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh kaki telanjang si pemilik kamar yang kini berbalut perban putih.

"Bagaimana dengan pembicaraan kita tempo hari Chanyeol- _ssi_?" tanya Kris menyebut nama kelahiran sang Dokter dengan begitu lugas. Membuat Dokter tampan itu menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa mengabulkan hal beresiko seperti itu Tuan" kata Chanyeol. Hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang berani berkata 'tidak' pada Kris.

Si tampan Wu itu menarik kembali tangan kirinya, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis tebal yang menukik. Tidak suka atas jawaban sang Dokter.

"Itu bukan jawaban. Kau Dokter hebat di Korea hingga mendapat kepercayaan bekerja pada keluarga Kerajaan, dan kau menolak hal kecil seperti itu?"

"Jelas sekali jika hal seperti itu sangat di larang Tuan, hal itu-"

"Bahkan hal itu tidak tertulis di peraturan medis" Kris menyela.

"Ya, tapi sebagai Dokter saya tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan pihak lain dan beresiko fatal untuk pasien"

"Berapa?"

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Maaf?"

"Berapa harga yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum masam, menggerakkan kepalanya samar, dan berkata tegas. "Maaf, tapi saya bukan Dokter yang gila akan uang. Anda tidak bisa memperdebat hal ini _Lord_ Kris"

 _Auburn_ gelap itu menajam, seolah dapat menembus jantung sang Dokter yang berdiri tegap di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Hingga Kris mempersilahkan Dokter muda itu untuk pergi dari kamar tersebut, yang segera di sambut baik oleh Chanyeol.

Dokter tampan itu sempat melemparkan atensinya pada sosok yang terlelap diatas tempat tidur, sebelum pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, dan sekretaris Kim yang telah menunggu di depan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan saat harus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya meninggalkan kamar mewah tersebut.

Membuat hening menjadi raja di dalam kamar tersebut. Melingkupi 2 sosok yang berada di dalamnya.

Meski kenyataanya salah satu di antaranya masih berada di alam bawah sadar.

Dengan gerakan seksi -yang sebenarnya biasa saja- Kris menggerakkan tangan kanannya menyisir helai pendeknya yang tertata rapih. Lelaki tampan Wu itu kemudian menengok ke balik bahu kirinya, mengarahkan sepasang manik abu-abu gelapnya pada sosok pemilik kamar yang bernafas teratur. Dan kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya, berbalik, lalu naik keatas tempat tidur besar itu.

Merangkak naik mendekati pemuda bermahkota kelam yang begitu damai berkat dosis obat yang di berikan Dokter pribadinya, dan menempatkan diri tepat diatas tubuh pemuda yang berbalut piyama sutra bernuansa _navy_. Mengurung sosok ringkih itu di dalam dominannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di setiap sisi kepala si pemuda.

Pias tampannya berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajah si pemuda yang sudah berhasil menyihirnya. Mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi tirus si pemuda, mengendusnya bergantian, lalu turun ke rahangnya yang tegas namun memikat. Sementara satu tangannya meraih tangan si pemuda yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya yang tanpa daya. Menyisipkan jemari panjangnya di sela-sela jari lentik itu, dan membawanya ke dalam gengaman tangannya yang terasa sangat pas.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin kabur dariku Huang Zi Tao..." suaranya yang dalam dan rendah terdengar pelan dan cukup serak. Selalu dapat meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuh pemuda bermarga Huang andai pemuda itu terjaga.

"Kau menyakiti ku, kau tahu? Haruskah aku merantaimu di tempat tidur ini?"

Ada kesesakkan di dadanya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Nafasnya pun berangsur berat, seiring dengan genggaman tangan besarnya yang mengurung tangan yang lebih kecil. Dan akhirnya mendaratkan hidung serta bibirnya di ceruk leher Tao -begitu si pemuda di panggil.

Kris memang tidak pernah bisa menahan diri serta emosi jika telah menyangkut pemuda Huang yang sudah di klaim menjadi miliknya, propertinya, dan hidupnya.

Dan sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Tao sekalipun pemuda itu menangis meraung-raung dan juga memohon kepada dirinya.

Dengan senang hati Kris akan menyebut dirinya kejam. Karena setelah hampir 30 tahun hidupnya di Dunia, saat inilah kebahagiaannya muncul. Tao yang memberikan sedikit warna pada hidup abu-abunya, meski sebenarnya Tao lah yang di paksa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Dan fakta jika pemuda indah itu takut padanya, selalu berhasil membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Samgat menyesakkan. Terlebih jika sisi buasnya yang dulu selalu berhasil di kendalikan serta di sembunyikannya, akan selalu mudah terpancing keluar jika Tao sudah menolak atau berusaha kabur darinya.

Hal itu lah yang membuatnya selalu menyakiti pemuda Huang miliknya itu. Hingga rasa penyesalan muncul setelah semua itu terjadi, yang dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi, ia enggan untuk mengakui perbuatannya.

Semua itu terbukti dengan kedua _auburn_ nya yang menggelap. Sepasang mata tajamnya yang indah berwarna abu-abu pekat menjadi sekelam malam yang mengerikan. Seperti hewan buas yang siap menelan bulat-bulat santapannya. Dan hal itu menegaskan jika Kris memang lah bangsawan yang patut di takuti serta di waspadai.

Karena bangsawan Wu merupakan bangsawan berdarah campuran dari penghuni malam yang ber abad-abad yang lalu melegenda.

Kris menatnatap lamat-lamat wajah sempurna di bawah tubuhnya, memerintahkan satu tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap sisi wajah Tao yang tergaris tanpa cela, kemudian menyapa bibit unik berbentuk layaknya kucing itu dengan bibir tebalnya.

Mencecap rasa manis di bibir mungil itu, yang akhirnya melumatnya penuh gairah.

 _Selalu saja._

"2 hari lagi, saat malam kenaingkan tingkat akan ku buat kau terikat padaku hingga kau tak bisa lagi berusaha pergi dari hidupku Zitao..." nafasnya terasa panas menyapa kulit halus Tao setelah menyudahi pagutannya di bibir indah pemuda Huang.

Kris mengungkung tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam dekapan posesif hangatnya, seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata Tao, dan mendapati dirinya terkejut berada di dalam pelukan tubuh tegap Kris yang membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus merasakan kehangatan yang mengimbangi rasa sesak di rongga dadanya.

"T-tuan..." suara sengaunya bergetar. Karena bibirnya terhalang bahu lebar Kris.

Bukannya melepaskan dekapannya, Bangsawan Wu itu semakin mengeratkan kungkungan tangannya hingga tubuh mereka saling melekat erat. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di ceruk leher Tao, sukses membuat pemuda itu bergetar di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau selamanya tak akan pernah bisa kabur dari ku Huang..."

Kalimat seperti perintah itu membuat Tao memejamkan matanya lelah, hingga air mata meleleh di sudut bibirnya.

 **END**

Maaf kalau gw post _oneshoot_ geje tak bermakna. Merasa _useless_ banget.

Maunya dibikin 2shoot, tapi ga sanggup. Isi kepala gw terlalu absurd

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
